User talk:LiIith
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Samara/Unique dialogue page. Be sure to check out our Style Guide and Community Guidelines to help you get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SpartHawg948 (Talk) 17:55, July 30, 2010 Embedded Text Please note that the embedded text you moved on Samara's page was put there for a reason. The last trivia entry in all of the various squadmate pages links to their Unique Dialogue pages, and as such we like to put all trivia above that. So that is the reason the text is there. Thanks. Lancer1289 21:33, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Policies Please note that our policy on video's is usually "thanks, but no thanks". We really don't accept videos and usually don't link to them unless it is necessary. Even then it's usually on talk pages for real content in articles.. Also there was absolutly no need to link to the BioWare social group about Jack. That just seems like self promotion for the group, as I know there are groups for the rest of the squadmates, or most of them, as well. This is an encyclopedic database of the ME universe, not a site for the promotional groups on BioWare's site or one squadmate in particular. Again please do take a look at our policies about these things in the links above. Thanks. Lancer1289 22:16, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Fan art and fan sites and such To kind of branch off of what was stated above, we do have a policy of no 'fan' anything. This is the Mass Effect Wiki, not the Mass Effect Fan Fiction Wiki or the Mass Effect Fanon Wiki, and we purposely do no associate with either of those sites. Fan fiction, fan art, fan sites, etc, really have no place here. Now, this is not to say they couldn't have a place in the Forum, or on your user page, but not in the actual articles, which are treated as encyclopedic content, and should stay free of fan-based (i.e. noncanonical) information. Thanks, SpartHawg948 22:23, July 30, 2010 (UTC) :Just to add to that, we also don't need links to BioWare social groups or to fan fiction/art/whatever sights. This is an encyclopedia, not an advertisement for those groups. We are about facts, not fiction, or promotion of other sites. Lancer1289 22:27, July 30, 2010 (UTC) : Oh for fuck's sake, you really don't want new people do you. Fine. Bye. This is the problem with wikis, obsessed, anal, pedantic people who got bullied at school and want to feel big with geeky powers on the internet always take over everything... Bye, and I'm sorry that I even bothered trying, I should've known better that there's always little cliques controlling these kind of places ganging up on anyone that tries to make any changes to the status quo setting up their own little banana republic rules and making sure anyone else follows them. :Er... what? You were acting counter to site policy, so the edits were undone. You now have gone against site language policy with your little meltdown there. Chill out, and accept that you were in the wrong. Feel free to contribute constructively to the wiki. Arbington 22:34, July 30, 2010 (UTC) (edit conflict) Right. We don't want new people. You've got me all figured out! If that were the case, you'd have been banned, instead of being asked to just follow the same guidelines and policies that everyone else does, other new people included. I'm sorry that we don't think you are as special and worthy of special treatment as you do. SpartHawg948 22:36, July 30, 2010 (UTC) :Indeed. We ask people to follow the rules and if they don't, then we leave them a helpful message. We have rules and everyone, including the admins, are bound to follow them, no one is excluded from them who edits here. We also welcome new people, and usually all of them contribute in a positive way. Some have even done a lot for the wiki, as I'm sure other wikis have similar editors that aren't admins. We just ask the people here follow and abide by the rules. Lancer1289 22:43, July 30, 2010 (UTC)